Branwen Wilde
Personality Branwen likes to claim that she's not the "typical" sidhe of House Fiona. She likes books and horses far more than flirting, she actually has the patience to sit and try and play political games, and she finds great pleasure in simply sitting and working on one of her carpentry projects. On top of that, she's rather plain by sidhe standards. The truth is, though, that Branwen is pretty much exactly the typical sidhe of House Fiona. The things she loves, she loves to abandon, and her dislike of the usual games of courtly love is more tied to a desire for a deep, abiding romance than any actual avoidance of same. She can be tempestuous, especially when she's ruled by her Unseelie legacy. Oaths, duty and loyalty are deeply serious matters, and betrayal is never taken lightly. She is also a "doer," more likely to be leading a charge than sitting back watching; more likely to roll up her sleeves and help her subjects when work needs doing than to simply order the work done. Definitely not the sort to sit at court and passively wait for men to compose poems to her beauty--if the men want to compose poems, they'll need to come out and get dirty in the forest with her. Sheet Attributes: :Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 :Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 (5) :Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: :Talents: Empathy 2, Kenning 2, Persuasion 2 :Skills: Animal Ken 3, Crafts 2, Etiquette 3, Leadership 2, Melee 1, Ride 2 :Knowledges: Academics 2, Gremayre 2, Lore 2, Politics 3 Advantages: :Backgrounds: Allies 3, Chimera 2, Experience 1, Holdings 3, Resources 4, Retainers 3, Title 3 :Willpower: 4 :Glamour: 4 :Banality: 3 :Arts: Primal 4 :Realms: Actor 2, Fae 2, Nature 3, Prop 2 :Merits: Mansion 3, Supernatural Kinfolk 4 :Flaws: Cursed 3, Surreal Quality 2, Winged 2 Specialties Charisma: Inspiring :Branwen has been trained from birth to rule and lead, and she does this by example, urging those around her to new heights of prowess, loyalty, or courage through word and deed. Appearance: Surreal :Though Branwen does not have the unearthly beauty of many sidhe--by the standards of her kith she's almost plain--there's something about her that is... different, reminiscent of those seen in dreams. Perhaps it's her large eyes, or the way she has of seeming to be somewhere else entirely. Either way, she can be as captivating in her way as any more beautiful sidhe. (This specialty only applies with other Changelings, those who can see fae seemings, or when Calling Upon the Wyrd.) Crafts: Carpentry :It's an odd thing for a sidhe to take up, but Branwen loves to build things both practical and beautiful. Even the simplest pieces have some adornment, as she strives for beauty in all her work. She sometimes likes to use Willow Whisper to speak to the wood, getting a feeling for how it might best be used. Academics: Literature :Branwen has a deep love of books of all sorts, especially novels and poems. She's been known to spend hours on end reading, and is sure to have a large library in place anywhere she lives, if at all possible. Merits & Flaws Merits ;Mansion :Branwen owns and is moving into an estate outside of Crystal Springs that was, once upon a time, probably some millionaire's summer home. It's large enough, but the "mansion" includes outbuildings, stables, and pasture on which Branwen plans to raise horses. It's also her freehold. ;Supernatural Kinfolk :As the name implies, Branwen is Kinfolk--Fianna kin, specifically, which isn't unheard-of for the Fiona. This comes through her mother's side. She's had some contact with the Fianna, though not a great deal as of yet, and knows some things about the Garou, though it's largely what she's learned through the tales of her House and her mother's dealings with her tribe. Flaws Last Samhain, Branwen made the mistake of asking three wishes from a chimera who, true to the spirit of the night and its own trickster nature, granted the wishes to the letter--but not in the way Branwen would have wanted. ;Wings :The first wish was that her name be "more fitting" as Branwen didn't see herself as being a "beautiful raven." She was gifted with raven's wings--beautiful, but utterly useless for flying. ;Surreal Quality :When the first wish worked--and before Branwen realized the wings wouldn't actually do her much good--she wished for people (fae and mortal) to take more notice of her. The chimera complied--mortals are fascinated by Branwen now, something about her just draws their attention, for good or ill. ;Cursed :Lastly, Branwen wished to better understand her Garou cousins. As she wanted this for selfish reasons (she had lost to a cousin in an attempt to woo a particularly handsome Fianna Galliard at the Samhain bonfires) the chimera was particularly nasty. For three days out of every month, the days and nights surrounding the new moon, Branwen is overtaken by her Unseelie Legacy. She cannot avoid this or mitigate the strength of her Unseelie side upon her actions, and though she tries to arrange her schedule to make sure she can just stay home on the new moon, some obligations and emergencies can't be avoided. Surprisingly, for now, Branwen's made no attempt to remove the curse--feeling, perhaps, it's just punishment for past petty behavior. Or perhaps she's simply giving in to her House's love of flirting with danger. Time will tell. Backgrounds ;Allies :Urgh fill this in! ;Chimera ;Experience ;Holdings ;Resources ;Retainers ;Title History More stuff and talky things. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Changeling Category:Sidhe Category:Character Concepts Category:House Fiona Category:Kinfolk